Hyksodus-Konzept
__INDEX__Das Hyksodus-Konzept ist ein System von logisch zusammenhängenden Hypothesen rund um den Exodus-Bericht des Alten Testaments. Das Konzept entstand im Februar 2012 und wurde von James Z. Weiß entwickelt. Im Ergebnis bietet dieses Konzept eine Zusammenführung des beschriebenen Exodus-Geschehens mit der Geschichte des Alten Ägypten. Mit dem "Exodus-Geschehen" (= Plagen, Ausplünderung, Auszug, Meeresteilung, Sinai) ist grundsätzlich ein Exodus-Geschehen gemeint, wie es im Alten Testament wörtlich beschrieben wird, was Zahlen, Abläufe und Örtlichkeiten betrifft. Im Hyksodus-Konzept wird davon ausgegangen, dass der Exodus im späten 16 Jh. v. u. Z. erfolgte. Es wird der Frage nachgegangen, ob der plötzliche Untergang der pharaonischen Hyksos-Dynastie damit in Zusammenhang stehen könnte. Die zentrale Hypothese lautet: Die Hyksos waren jene "neuen Könige", die sich dem Alten Testament zufolge nach Josephs ruhmreichen Zeiten über Ägypten erhoben. Sie waren es, die die Hebräer unterdrückten und schließlich versklavten. Ihre plötzliche Entmachtung kurz nach dem Exodus war die Folge * der vernichtenden Auswirkungen der zehn Plagen, * der anschließenden Ausplünderung durch die Hebräer und * des Verlusts ihrer Hauptstreitmacht im Roten Meer. Nach diesem Ansatz war es vermutlich ihr vorletzter und zugleich auch mächtigster Pharao Apophis, der im Roten Meer mit seinem Heer umkam. Nach ihrer Vertreibung aus Ägypten lebten ihre Nachkommen erneut Seite an Seite mit den Israeliten in Kanaan. Dieser Lösungsansatz ist keinesfalls neu. Dass z. B. die Hyksos in der mehr oder weniger oben beschriebenen Art und Weise mit dem Exodus-Geschehen in Verbindung stehen könnten, wurde schon von diesen Forschern vorgeschlagen: Sir John Marsham (1602 – 1685), Samuel Shuckford (1694 – 1754), Johann Christoph Gatterer (1727 – 1799), Ernst Friedrich Karl Rosenmüller (1768 – 1835), Marcus Moritz Kalisch (1828 – 1885), René Dussaud (1868 – 1958) und John Rea. Was den chronologischen Ansatz betrifft, können u. a. George Montagu (Herzog von Manchester, 1799 – 1855) und Sir Walter Raleigh (1552/4 – 1618) angeführt. Es sind aber das heute deutlich bessere Verständnis der Zweiten Zwischenzeit, neue Forschungsergebnisse zur babylonischen Chronologie, die ägyptische Außenpolitik während des Neuen Reiches und die bekannten Ergebnisse der Archäologie Palästinas, die diesen in Vergessenheit geratenen Lösungsansatz nun untermauern. Literatur * Weiß, James Z. – Der Exodus und das Ende der Hyksos-Dynastie, Wer war der Pharao des Exodus?, 2017, ISBN: 978-1547095469 (Gesamtausgabe) * Weiß, James Z. – Der Exodus und das Ende der Hyksos-Dynastie, Das perfekte Exodus-Szenario aus Sicht des Alten Testaments, 2017, ISBN: 978-1979310055 (Kurzversion) * Marsham, Sir John – Chronicus Canon Ægypticus, Ebraicus, Græcus, et Disquisitiones, 1672 * Shuckford, Samuel – The Sacred and Profane History of the World, Volume III, 1737 * Gatterer, Johann Christoph – Weltgeschichte in ihrem ganzen Umfange, Erster Theil, von Adam bis Cyrus, ein Zeitraum von 3652 Jahren, 1785 * Rosenmüller, Ernst Friedrich Karl – Handbuch der biblischen Alterthumskunde, Dritter Band, Biblische Geographie, 1828 * Kalisch, Marcus Moritz – Historical and critical Commentary on the Old Testament with a new Translation, 1855 * Lamotte, Charles – The History of the Works of the Learned, 1737 * Lilienstern, Rühle von – Graphische Darstellungen zur ältesten Geschichte und Geographie von Aethiopien und Aegypten, Erstes Heft, 1827 * Dussaud, René – Quelques Précisions touchant les Hyksos, Revue de l'histoire des religions, CIX, 1934, S. 113 – 128 * Rea, John – The Time of the Oppression and the Exodus, Bulletin of the Evangelical Theological Society, 3.3, 1960, S. 60 – 61 * Furuli, Rolf J. – Assyrian, Babylonian, Egyptian, and Persian Chronology Compared with the Chronology of the Bible, Volume I: Persian Chronology and the Length of the Babylonian Exile of the Jews, Second Edition, 2012, ISBN: 978-8292978030 * Furuli, Rolf J. – Assyrian, Babylonian, Egyptian, and Persian Chronology Compared with the Chronology of the Bible, Volume II: Assyrian, Babylonian and Egyptian Chronology, Second Edition, 2013, ISBN: 978-8292978047 * Bimson, John J. – Redating the Exodus and Conquest, Journal for the Study of the Old Testament, Supplement Series 5, 1978, ISBN: 978-0905774039 * Montagu, George – The Times of Daniel, Chronological and Prophetical, examined with relation to the Point of Contact between Sacred and profane Chronology, 1845, S. 6 – 7, 20, 27 * Raleigh, Sir Walter – The History of the World,1614, Zeittafel am Ende seines WerkesKategorie:Zweite Zwischenzeit (Ägypten)